Wild Orchids
by papillon2
Summary: A crossover between Ranma and Shoujo Kakumei Utena, but not in the usual comedic sense. This is a full AU rewrite, slowly introducing the setting.
1. The Orchid Bride

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Neither Ranma nor Utena belong to me. I am certainly not the first person to think of crossing these two series, although I think the *way* I've done it is a first. :) This takes place completely outside any canon universe, so you do not need to know any continuity for either series, everything will be different anyway. Actually, it might make *more* sense if you haven't seen either show. Characters from Ranma will be recast in strange ways, and characters from Utena will not appear, not even in cameos. (Probably.) This first episode will be very taken-from-Utena in order to set the scene, don't get discouraged if people are acting strangely and you don't know why yet.  
  
---  
  
[Shadow players, blocked by a curtain.]  
  
Unseen Voice: Once upon a time, there was a princess mourning the deaths of her mother and father, when along came a prince, riding on the back of a great white horse. He was beautiful and kind and surrounded by the smell of flowers, and his soft fingers wiped away her tears.  
  
[The Shadow Prince figure kneels before the little girl.]  
  
Unseen Voice: "Little one, alone with your grief, be strong and do not lose your nobility as you grow up. Remember me and we will meet again. This ring will guide you to my side."  
  
[The Prince places a ring on the girl's finger, and vanishes.]  
  
Unseen Voice: Was the ring meant as an engagement ring? Perhaps, and that would be a good story for a princess. But because of her admiration for the gentle stranger, the princess made up her mind to become a prince herself! But was that really a good idea?  
  
---  
  
Episode One: The Orchid Bride  
  
---  
  
[We are outside a large school. Teenage students in uniforms scurry around from building to building, waving and yelling at each other. A cute young girl is waiting on the steps, holding a bag and sighing. Her hair is long and brown, except for two small pink braids that fall over her shoulders.]  
  
Girl: What's taking so long? Where are you? I don't want to be late for the first day of a new semester...  
  
[Another student approaches]  
  
Student: What are you standing around here for, Akari?  
  
Akari: Waiting for my one true love.  
  
Student: You missed the boat. Your "boyfriend" left the dorm, like, half an hour ago! So much for true love, eh?  
  
[Student laughs and continues into the building. Akari shakes her fist.]  
  
Akari: You'll pay for this!  
  
[She also turns and rushes into the building. Camera pulls back to reveal a decorative plaque - Ohtori Academy - and a logo, looking something like a fleur-de-lis, but with a larger teardrop shape at the base. We move over the grounds - big school, lots of nice facilities - and finally wind up in a corridor. A teacher (cross, skinny, bad hair, pointy 70's-glasses) is confronting a student, who is wearing the boy's uniform of pants and jacket, but from the obvious bosom is not a boy. She also has long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, tied with a little white bow, and a silver ring.]  
  
Teacher: Kuonji Ukyo. *Miss* Kuonji.  
  
Ukyo: Enh? I mean, yes, ma'am?  
  
Teacher: I hope you are not planning to wear that all semester.  
  
Ukyo: What's wrong with my clothes? All the boys wear this.  
  
Teacher: And you, *Miss* Kuonji, are not a boy.  
  
Ukyo: There's no rule that says a girl can't wear a boy's uniform, is there?  
  
Teacher: Not... officially...  
  
[Ukyo puts her hands on her hips and grins.]  
  
Ukyo: Then there's no problem. See you!  
  
[She bounds off down the hall, with long, athletic strides, her ponytail flying out behind her. The teacher glares.]  
  
Teacher: Little troublemaker...   
  
[Cut to the sports field. A group of girls is playing lacrosse. Ukyo, now in a tank top and shorts, is clearly the star of the set, scoring point after point, to the great approval of the crowd. When the match ends, a cluster of giggling girls rush up to offer her towels and water bottles.]  
  
Ukyo: One at a time, please!  
  
[She begins to walk back towards the main buildings. Most of the crowd peels off in separate directions, but a few boys are still tagging along after her.]  
  
Male Student: You know, if you could join the boy's team, we'd take a championship for sure.  
  
Ukyo: Who wants to play with a bunch of sweaty, noisy boys?  
  
Male Student: You're practically a boy yourself, aren't you? You're great!  
  
[Ukyo thumps him lightly with the stick.]  
  
Ukyo: Don't be rude. Just because I'm not helpless doesnt mean I'm not a girl.  
  
Male Student: Then why do you *dress* like a boy?  
  
[She slings the stick back over her shoulder.]  
  
Ukyo: I'm not. I'm dressed like a Prince. A knight in shining armor. I don't want to wait around for someone to save me... I want to help other people...  
  
Male Student: Huh?  
  
[But Ukyo's attention is elsewhere. The camera turns to show us a little gazebo, hidden between buildings and half overgrown with vines and flowers. Ukyo stops and stares.]  
  
Ukyo: That smell... the scent of orchids. It reminds me of times long ago...  
  
[She walks closer, so that she can see two figures inside. A young man, tall and strong, with a fancier version of the boy's uniform and yellow bandana tied around his left upper arm, and a girl, short and buxom, with fiery red hair flowing in waves over her shoulders.]  
  
Ukyo: Oops. I hope I'm not spying on a romantic interlude...  
  
[The girl reaches out for the boy, and he shoves her roughly back. She stumbles, but doesn't fall.]  
  
Ukyo: Lover's quarrel?   
  
[The girl tries to approach him again, and he raises a fist threateningly.]  
  
Ukyo: Hey, now, there's no call for that...  
  
[The girl turns away, and he lowers his hand again.]  
  
Ukyo: Phew! I was worried... AAGH!  
  
[Someone has just pounced on the inattentive Ukyo from behind, knocking her onto the ground.]  
  
Akari: Ukyo-sama!  
  
Ukyo: Let me up!  
  
Akari: This is your punishment for leaving me behind this morning! How could you? I had to walk into class all by myself... Now say you're sorry!  
  
Ukyo: Sorry, Akari-chan. I wasn't thinking.  
  
[The two girls climb back to their feet and dust themselves off. Now Akari notices what Ukyo was looking at earlier. The couple are still standing in the gazebo, although the girl is now watering the flowers and the boy is staring off in the opposite direction.]  
  
Akari: Oh! Ryoga-sama...  
  
Ukyo: Ryoga?  
  
Akari: You don't know who he is?  
  
Ukyo: Is he famous or something?  
  
Akari: That's the Student Council Vice-President. The most important student on campus except Kuno himself! And he's very strong, and a martial artist, and...  
  
Ukyo: Who's the girl?  
  
Akari: Oh, her... That's Himemiya Ranko. She's weird. She almost never turns up for classes. She just plays with the flowers, like she was a gardener or something. I don't think she's all there, if you know what I mean... Anyway, she's supposed to be in our class now.  
  
Ukyo: So she's Ryoga's girlfriend?  
  
Akari: No! Someone as strong and brave as Ryoga-sama would never get involved with an airhead like that...  
  
Ukyo: You have a thing for this guy, don't you.  
  
Akari: Who, me? [blushes, then shakes her head] Don't be jealous! You're the only one for me, Ukyo. You're cooler than any boy, and so much more dependable... [a thought strikes her] ... except when you're making me LATE!  
  
[Akari grabs Ukyo's ponytail and hauls her off towards the dorms. At the same time, Ranko takes Ryoga's hand and they exit the gazebo, heading the other way. We follow them to another building, into an old elevator, and up to an octagonal room lined with windows. In the center of the ceiling is a chandelier, a circle of lights with a large crystal teardrop in the middle. Beneath this stands a table, and around that table several students are sitting. Their outfits look similar to Ryoga's, but are color-coded differently.]  
  
[The leader, a tall man with poofy bangs and a uniform trimmed in dark blue, stands.]  
  
Blue: So, you made it on time for once, Ryoga. I suppose we have the Bride to thank for you not getting lost.  
  
Ryoga: Why are we having a Council meeting all of a sudden?  
  
[A short girl, her uniform trimmed in bright red, slams her fist on the table.]  
  
Red: Because of the way you're behaving, you pig!  
  
[A slender girl, with a high ponytail and a flower in her hair. Her uniform is more of a salmon-pink. Her voice is high and pretty; her speech patterns sophisticated. Upper class accent.]  
  
Pink: Please, we must be civil. We of the Student Council are sworn to uphold the Code. We have been chosen to wear the Signet [She holds up a hand, showing off a thick silver ring. The central design looks like a teardrop. All of the Council members are wearing them] because of our nobility. The entire school looks up to us. We must behave ourselves accordingly.  
  
Blue: We are concerned about your relationship with the Bride. She is currently engaged to you, but you do not seem to be treating her with the courtesy she deserves.  
  
Red: You keep your fat hands off her, you pervert! Just because she's your Bride doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with her!  
  
Ryoga: I haven't done anything to her, Akane. I don't *want* to do anything to her. With her. I... [He looks over at Ranko, who has been standing silently all this time, and looks away just as fast] I don't even like her.  
  
Akane (Red): You expect me to believe that from a boy?  
  
Blue: Be calm, oh fiery one. Ryoga, it is our wish that you behave more respectfully towards your Bride, particularly when you are in public.  
  
Ryoga: I have the right to treat her however I want, don't I, Kuno? I won her, after all. I'm stuck with her.  
  
[Ranko raises her head and speaks for the first time.]  
  
Ranko: I am Ryoga-sama's Bride. I will do whatever he wishes.  
  
Ryoga: See? If you want her, *you* win her. Then do whatever you want.  
  
Kuno (Blue): Don't forget the next duel will soon be upon you.  
  
Ryoga: I look forward to it. I hope someone will give me a better challenge this time.  
  
[Ryoga and Ranko exit via the elevator. Akane slams her hand on the table again, fuming.]  
  
Akane: If he doesn't even want her, why does he keep winning duels? He *must* be a pervert.  
  
Pink: He has his own reasons. We all do. Do not judge so quickly what you do not understand.  
  
Akane: Yes, Konatsu-senpai.  
  
[We cut back to Ukyo and Akari. Time has clearly passed. They are sitting together in a classroom. Class has just ended - the other students are exiting. Akari is holding Ukyo's hand and examining her ring, making the silver flash in the light of the nearby window.]  
  
Akari: That's so pretty... That pattern looks like the school logo, doesn't it?  
  
Ukyo: A little bit, I guess.  
  
Akari: Where did you get it?  
  
Ukyo: A prince on a white horse, my promised fiance... This ring will guide me to his side...  
  
Akari: Hrm?  
  
Ukyo: I'm sorry, I can't really remember. I was very young, it's all mixed-up.  
  
Akari: Oh, I know how that is. When I was little my mother told me I would marry a man who was stronger than a pig... Or something like that. That's all I can remember.  
  
Ukyo: Huh. Why a pig?  
  
Akari: My grandfather runs a pig farm. Really big pigs.  
  
Ukyo: Oh.  
  
[Both girls suddenly notice, through the window, a crowd milling around outside.]  
  
Akari: What's going on out there?  
  
[They go outside. A group of students are picking up bits of paper off the ground and holding them up to each other.]  
  
Ukyo: What's going on?  
  
Male Student: Somebody sent a love letter to Vice-President Hibiki. He was so angry he turned red and tore it up and threw the pieces out here.  
  
Female Student: It's hilarious! Listen to this: "I dance with you in my dreams at night, Ryoga-sama..."  
  
Ukyo: This is terrible! Throw that away, it doesn't belong to you. What sort of person reads someone else's love letter? It's none of our business, right Akari?  
  
[Ukyo turns to look at her friend... but Akari has gone white and tears are trembling in her eyes.]  
  
Ukyo: Akari?  
  
[Akari turns and flees. Ukyo takes a few steps after her, pulling away from the crowd, but gives up trying to catch her.]  
  
Ukyo: You sent that letter to Ryoga? ... How dare he embarass you like this? Nobody treats my best friend that way. Ukyo to the rescue!  
  
[We follow Ukyo as she storms around the school in Righteous Indignation mode. It takes her a while to track down Ryoga, so there are various comedic takes of her yanking doors open and disturbing people behind them along the way. Finally she catches up with him outside, where Ranko is holding his hand and leading him along a path.]  
  
Ukyo: YOU!  
  
Ryoga: Who are you?  
  
Ukyo: Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can treat a lady's heart like trash!  
  
Ryoga: Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Ukyo: The love letter!  
  
Ryoga: You sent me that letter? Enh... [He looks at Ukyo and turns mildly green.]  
  
Ukyo: [insulted, but carrying on] No, you jerk, it was written by my friend Akari.  
  
Ryoga: I don't care *who* wrote it. I don't want it!  
  
Ukyo: What sort of heartless bastard would leave a girl's tender words out to be laughed at?  
  
Ryoga: Look, I think you're getting carried away here. All I did was...  
  
Ukyo: You do martial arts, right?  
  
Ryoga: Yes?  
  
Ukyo: I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Ryoga: Huh?  
  
[Just then, a beam of light happens to fall on Ukyo's ring, illuminating it for Ryoga.]  
  
Ryoga: So that's it. You're the new challenger.  
  
Ukyo: I... what?  
  
Ryoga: Meet me after classes in the duel arena in the forest behind the school.  
  
[He takes Ranko's hand again and she leads him away.]  
  
Ukyo: The Forbidden Forest?  
  
[Cut to Ukyo standing on a path leading into an obviously Dark And Forbidding woods, with a battered 'No Trespassing' sign to the side. She's still in the standard boy's uniform, but with a little something extra... there's now a giant spatula slung over her shoulder. (Hands up if you were waiting for that.)]  
  
Ukyo: Maybe I should have asked Akari what style of fighting this guy uses, but I didn't want to mention him until I could say I'd taught him a lesson. He won't be expecting my spatula, that's for sure.  
  
[She walks into the woods.]  
  
Ukyo: I'll pound him flatter than a pancake. Imagine, the thought of me writing him a love letter made him sick! ... Well, it makes me sick, too, but that's not the point.  
  
[She arrives at a metal gate. There is an ornate handle, carved with flower petals.]  
  
Ukyo: I guess this must be the way to the 'Duel Arena'. Weird. How do I get in?  
  
[She tugs on the handle with one hand. It doesn't budge.]  
  
Ukyo: Is it locked?  
  
[She brings her other hand up, and as the ring nears the handle, it begins to glow. The surface of the gate ripples like water, and a single droplet flies from the handle to strike the ring.]  
  
Ukyo: Ow! That's hot! But... now it's cold?  
  
[The handle suddenly turns of its own accord, and the gate opens.]  
  
Ukyo: Okay...  
  
[She passes the gate and climbs a set of marble stairs, leading her at last to a large circular arena. Ranko and Ryoga are already standing there. She pauses to catch her breath for a moment, then finally looks up and gasps. Overhead, far above, can be seen a wild flower-garden, hanging upside-down in the sky.]  
  
Ryoga: Never seen the Garden of Stars before?  
  
Ukyo: What's going on? What is this place? And why didn't I see that thing before, in the woods?  
  
Ryoga: It's just a mirage. Or magic.  
  
Ukyo: I don't understand.  
  
Ryoga: What I don't understand is how a girl like you got a Signet.  
  
Ukyo: A Signet?  
  
[Ryoga holds up his hand, and she sees the ring.]  
  
Ryoga: Only the Student Council wear these. Until you came.  
  
Ukyo: A ring like mine? But... how...  
  
Ryoga: Ranko! Prepare us for battle!  
  
Ukyo: Ranko... Himemiya Ranko? What are you doing here?  
  
Ryoga: The Bride has to be here.   
  
Ukyo: Bride?  
  
[Ranko steps up to Utena and fastens a white orchid to her jacket.]  
  
Ukyo: Orchids? My prince's flower...  
  
Ranko: The person who loses the orchid loses the duel.  
  
[She crosses to Ryoga and attaches a yellow orchid to him, then turns back to Ukyo.]  
  
Ranko: Good luck.  
  
Ryoga: Why are you wishing her good luck? Can't you be loyal even for a few minutes? You're supposed to belong to me!  
  
Ranko: I am sorry, Ryoga-sama.  
  
Ukyo: Why do you let him order you around?  
  
Ranko: He is my champion. I belong to him.  
  
Ukyo: Your champion?  
  
Ryoga: Can't we just fight already?  
  
[Ukyo unlimbers her spatula.]  
  
Ukyo: This is all totally weird, but as long as you get what's coming to you, I guess the rest doesn't matter.  
  
[Ranko steps between them.]  
  
Ranko: Flowers of the stars, waters of life, unlock the magic of Dios that sleeps within me and bring us the power to revolutionise the world!  
  
[Ranko begins to glow. She steps up to Ryoga and plants a kiss on his lips. The glow transfers from her body to his, then fades away, leaving Ryoga looking more confident than before.]  
  
Ukyo: More magic?  
  
Ryoga: Prepare to lose!  
  
[He charges. Insert wild martial arts fight scene. Ryoga is fighting unarmed, but he's wildly strong. No ki attacks here, just lots of kicks, punches, and swings. Ukyo is generally able to dodge, and but Ryoga just shrugs off any blow she lands with her spatula.]  
  
Ryoga: You're pretty good, but I'm not going to lose.  
  
Ukyo: I am fighting for a righteous cause, and I *will* punish you!  
  
Ryoga: I will never be a loser again! I will never be lost again!  
  
[This time, when she swipes at him with her spatula, he catches it and pulls it from her hands. Off-balance, Ukyo stumbles forwards. Their legs get tangled up together, and they fall, Ukyo's hand scrabbling at Ryoga's chest as she tries to catch herself. She pushes free - and comes away with Ryoga's orchid in her hands.]  
  
Ryoga: What? I've... lost? Ranko?  
  
[Ukyo takes up fighting stance again, then relaxes as she realises the fight is apparently over.]  
  
Ranko: Farewell, Ryoga-sempai.  
  
[Ryoga looks devastated, and stumbles out of the arena. Ranko approaches Ukyo.]  
  
Ukyo: Wow. That was pretty strange. What was all that stuff about a bride?  
  
Ranko: I am the Orchid Bride, and from now on, I am a flower that blooms only for you.  
  
[Ranko takes Ukyo's hand. Ukyo looks, well, shocked.]  
  
NOTES: Surprised at some of the faces showing up in the Council? Not sure why Ryoga is acting so strangely? Wondering where the rest of the cast is? Stay tuned for another exciting episode of Wild Orchid! 


	2. For Whom The Orchid Blooms

DISCLAIMER:  
  
See first episode, blah blah blah. Also, YES there will be hints of same-sex relationships going on here. Many strange relationships will be hinted at. How open it gets, well, we'll see. We'll try not to involve alligators, though.  
  
---  
  
Episode Two: For Whom The Orchid Blooms  
  
---  
  
[Morning, a new day. Ukyo is walking to class, alone, dressed in her usual outfit. Some girls (possibly same that were at the lacross game yesterday) wave and coo in her direction.]  
  
Girls: Good morning, Ukyo-sama!  
  
Ukyo: Morning!  
  
Girls: Isn't she dreamy?  
  
[Camera moves across the Ohtori plaque again, reminding us of the teardrop-flower design. Ukyo approaches the steps of the building. Akari is waiting in the same location as before, only this time she has a large white hat and scarf on, hiding her face. She's hunched over and looks like she's crying.]   
  
Ukyo: Good morning... Akari? Are you all right?  
  
Akari: Last night, I was all alone... I sat in my room watching old movies...  
  
Ukyo: I'm sorry, I was out late.  
  
Akari: And there was this terribly tragic story... The sweet, beautiful heroine meets a wonderful man and thinks he likes her, but it turns out he's already in love with another girl who doesn't love him, and he's just using the heroine to make himself feel special and attractive, and then the other girl gets married and the man gets depressed and abandons the heroine completely, even though she loved only him...  
  
Ukyo: Yeah, that sounds sad.  
  
Akari: But then out of the blue someone new shows up and she marries him and lives happily ever after. And I thought that was silly and unfair and life just doesn't work like that, she should be sad forever... but eventually I decided the movie was right!  
  
[Akari whips off the hat and scarf - she has *not* been crying - and pounces Ukyo in a big hug.]  
  
Akari: You are my one true love forever and ever, Ukyo-sama! I am yours!  
  
Ukyo: [sweatdrop] Please don't say that. Not now.  
  
Akari: Why not?  
  
[Ranko approaches from offscreen and slips her hand into Ukyo's.]  
  
Ranko: Good morning!  
  
---  
  
[Cut to the Council chamber. Kuno, Konatsu, and Akane are present.]  
  
Kuno: Have you all received new missives from the sorceror?   
  
Akane: [holds up a scroll] Yes.  
  
Kuno: As this says, Ryoga was defeated by the new duellist, who now possesses the Bride.  
  
Akane: Where *is* Ryoga, anyway? Shouldn't he be at this meeting?  
  
Konatsu: Without the fair orchid to guide his steps, our vice-president has difficulty finding his classes on time. I doubt he will reach this meeting before it ends.  
  
Kuno: It is most unseemly for a man in his position. Perhaps I should assign some underclassman to be his servant.  
  
Akane: You could always ask your sister.   
  
Kuno: A Kuno is no one's servant!  
  
Konatsu: I thought we came here to discuss this new duellist? Who is she?  
  
Akane: Kuonji Ukyo. She's very popular in her class. She's on a lot of sports teams and she's a great cook, too.  
  
Konatsu: But why was she, an outsider, brought into the Duels?  
  
Kuno: She bears the Signet, and a noble beauty. She is most worthy to be a champion.  
  
Akane: I hate playing a game I don't understand. But everything happens as the mysterious sorceror says. These Signets opened the way to Arena, where we could see the garden of dreams...  
  
Konatsu: The Garden of Stars, hanging in the sky. How could we turn away after seeing that sight? With the power to realise our dreams?   
  
[All sigh, simultaneously.]  
  
Kuno: [wistful] The true champion, with the lovely orchid at his side, will unlock the path that leads to the Garden of Stars, and gain the power to make a dream come true.  
  
Akane: We have to continue, for the sake of our dreams.  
  
---  
  
[A dusty-looking building. Ukyo is alone, carrying her suitcase.]  
  
Ukyo: Hello? Is anyone here? Am I in the right place?  
  
[She makes her way up a grimy staircase.]  
  
Ukyo: I don't understand why my room was reassigned... and to a place like this! Akari says this building hasn't been used in ten years... it certainly hasn't been cleaned in years... [She brightens] But there's a whole kitchen to myself down there! I can start my own part-time business while I'm still at school. As long as the teachers don't complain.  
  
[She comes to a room and compares the number to a card in her hand.]  
  
Ukyo: This must be it.  
  
[She opens the door, and blinks in surprise. The room inside is sparkling clean - and Ranko, dressed in rags, her red hair tied back with what looks suspiciously like one of Ryoga's bandanas, is on her hands and knees polishing the floor.]  
  
Ranko: Just a moment, I'm almost done.  
  
Ukyo: What are you doing in my room?  
  
Ranko: I live here.  
  
[She holds up a card, showing the same room assignment as Ukyo.]  
  
Ranko: I'm sorry I haven't gotten everything clean yet, I was only assigned here last night.  
  
Ukyo: And you've been in here working ever since? You shouldn't have to do that.  
  
Ranko: I don't mind. I like cleaning.  
  
[Ukyo carefully makes her way across the shining floor to her bed and sits down, laying her suitcase beside her.]  
  
Ukyo: What an odd coincidence that we should end up rooming together in a place like this.  
  
Ranko: Coincidence? I'm your fiancee. Of course we live together.  
  
Ukyo: You are *not* my fiancee.  
  
Ranko: I am the Orchid Bride, and I belong to you.  
  
Ukyo: I'm not marrying you! For one thing... you're a girl!  
  
Ranko: Does that matter?  
  
Ukyo: Of course it matters.  
  
Ranko: Why?  
  
Ukyo: ... [can't think of a response] And the school actually supports this system?  
  
Ranko: Yes.  
  
Ukyo: Secret arenas, duels for a Bride, flowers hanging in the sky...  
  
Ranko: It's all very mysterious, isn't it?  
  
Ukyo: Wait, you mean you don't understand it either?  
  
Ranko: [smiles beautifully] I don't ask questions. It's just the way things are done.  
  
[Popup a thought bubble for Ukyo with Akari circling her finger around her ear and sticking our her tongue to indicate that Ranko is a bit simple-minded.]  
  
Ranko: You don't mind having us here, do you?  
  
Ukyo: Us?  
  
[There is a BWEE! and out from under Ranko's bed skitters... a little black pig. He is *not* wearing a bandana, however, he does have a gold earring in one of his ears.]  
  
Ranko: This is my friend P-Chan.  
  
Ukyo: I didn't think we were allowed pets in the dorms.  
  
Ranko: P-Chan is not a pet! [She opens her arms, and the piglet jumps into them and nuzzles her bosom affectionately.] He's my friend. He listens to me.  
  
[Seeing that Ranko is looking a bit scared and lonely, Ukyo holds out a hand for the big to sniff at.]  
  
Ukyo: Hiya, P-Chan. Want to be friends?  
  
[The pig licks her fingers and bwees cutely.]  
  
Ranko: I think he likes you, Ukyo-sama.  
  
Ukyo: Please, don't call me that. I'm just Ukyo, okay?  
  
Ranko: But I am engaged to you. I will serve you and obey you and clean for you and cook for you...  
  
[She clasps her hands under her chin and looks a bit starry-eyed. P-Chan hops off her lap and runs back under the bed, grumbling piggishly.]  
  
Ukyo: I don't need anyone to do those things for me, especially cooking.   
  
Ranko: [small pout] But I am your Bride!  
  
Ukyo: And before yesterday, you were Ryoga's bride?  
  
Ranko: While he was the champion, yes. Now you are the champion, and you will be challenged to duels by the others who bear the Signet. And I am the prize.  
  
Ukyo: I don't want to fight any more duels! [She holds up her hand and looks at the ring.] The Signet.. A ring just like mine. How could Ryoga have a ring like this? Where did it come from? And who else will be wearing it?  
  
---  
  
[A gym. Ryoga is working out - he looks angry. Kuno approaches from a different direction, bokken slung over his shoulder.]  
  
Kuno: A moment of your time, Vice-President Hibiki?  
  
Ryoga: Go *away*, Mr. President.  
  
Kuno: Your burden is lifted. You no longer face the threat of constant duels. I thought perhaps you might care to join me for tea?  
  
Ryoga: I have a fight to prepare for.  
  
Kuno: So, you intend to challenge our ponytailed newcomer? Whatever for? You have always said that the orchid means nothing to you. Are you, perhaps, not so indifferent as you claim?  
  
Ryoga: I will *never* have feelings for that girl, Kuno! I'm not like you. I don't want to be involved with anyone like that. She looks at me... she tries to kiss me! I have to yell at her to get her to keep her clothes on... [He rubs his face, in memory of past nosebleeds.] I don't want a girl like that in my life.  
  
Kuno: And yet, you wish to duel for the right to possess her?  
  
Ryoga: [high kicks into the air, grunts] She's *useful*. With her around, I can always find my way. She mends my clothes, cooks my meals - if she'd just keep her hands to herself, I couldn't complain. Without her, I spend most of my time being... lost.  
  
[Ryoga slams a few blows into a punching bag.]  
  
Ryoga: And I need her to reach the Garden.  
  
Kuno: To reach the Garden, you must be a true hero.  
  
Ryoga: Yeah, well, I'll leave the romance and the poetry to you, old friend. I'll just concentrate on being the best fighter I can be. Kuonji got lucky last time - I didn't take her seriously enough. I won't be an easy target again.  
  
---  
  
[Back to the dusty old dorm, in a dining hall. Ranko is frantically trying to polish an enormous table, even though only three places are set at one end. Akari is seated at one of the chairs, and Ukyo stands near her, wearing an apron over her uniform.]  
  
Ukyo: Thanks for coming to dinner. I can't believe we have this whole place to ourselves, but at least it means I can make a proper meal whenever I want. No more cafeteria food!  
  
Akari: It's amazing. You could throw great parties in this place.. if it weren't so dusty.  
  
Ukyo: [heading back to the kitchen] If Ranko has her way, it won't be like that for long.  
  
[Akari eyes Ranko warily, while the redhead hums and dusts.]  
  
Akari: Strange girl...  
  
[Suddenly a flash of movement catches her attention. Something black darts out of the shadows and underneath the table.]  
  
Akari: Eek! Was that a rat?  
  
[No one responds. Akari gulps, then gets out of her chair and goes under the table, where she catches sight of P-Chan.]  
  
Akari: A piglet? How cute!  
  
[Ukyo returns, bearing food.]  
  
Ukyo: Okonomiyaki, hot off the griddle! Come and get it!  
  
[There is a loud bang, and the doors to the hall are flung open. Ryoga marches in. Akari, still hidden under the table, gasps.]  
  
Ryoga: You! Listen to me. I let my guard down last night, I won't do it again. Tomorrow, after school, in the duel arena, we will see who's really the better fighter. The Bride belongs to me!  
  
Ukyo: I didn't invite you to dinner, and I don't want to duel. I don't care about any of this Bride stuff.  
  
[P-Chan rushes out from under the table to SQUEE! angrily at Ryoga. Ryoga roughly shoves him back under the table with his foot.]  
  
Ryoga: Student Council rules. You can't refuse to duel when you're the champion, or you'll be expelled from the school.  
  
Ukyo: [sighs] Fine. I'll meet you tomorrow. Now get out of here, you're spoiling my dinner.  
  
[He exits. Akari climbs back out from under the table, looking confused.]  
  
Ranko: I thought you didn't want to fight any more duels?  
  
Ukyo: I don't want to get kicked out of school, either. All I have to do is lose and it's over, though, right? So there's no problem.  
  
Akari: What's all this about duels?  
  
Ukyo: I'll tell you later... you're letting my fabulous okonomiyaki get cold!  
  
---  
  
[The Duel Arena, the next day. Ryoga looks like he's spent most of the day working out - he's all sweaty and his hair is mussed. There's also a large umbrella at his feet. Ukyo looks relaxed, her spatula leaning at her side. Ranko stands between them in her Princess gown.]  
  
Ryoga: You do understand the rules this time?  
  
Ukyo: If I lose my flower, I lose the match. I understand.  
  
Ranko: [steps up to Ukyo] Please be careful.  
  
Ukyo: It would be silly to get myself hurt when I'm trying to lose.  
  
Ranko: Flowers of the stars, waters of life, unlock the magic of Dios that sleeps within me and bring us the power to revolutionise the world!  
  
[Again, Ranko begins to glow, and then turns to her Champion and plants a kiss on her. Ukyo, who apparently forgot about that detail, is rocked, stepping backwards. The glow cascades across Ukyo's uniform, polishing buttons to a shine, adding lacy trim, and generally transforming her into just a little bit more of a Magical Girl.]  
  
Ryoga: This time you will face my true strength!  
  
[He snatches up the umbrella and charges at Ukyo, swinging the heavy weight. Reflexively, she jumps out of the way. The umbrella smashes into the ground at her feet, cracking the rocks.]  
  
Ukyo: Hey! You could really hurt someone with that thing!  
  
Ryoga: It doesn't matter what injuries you take. It only matters if you keep your orchid intact.  
  
[He swings again, and Ukyo is forced to deflect the blow with her spatula. The intention to lose appears to be getting beaten down by the desire not to be hit by a bone-breaker. Still, she stays on the defensive, never threatening Ryoga's flower.]  
  
Ryoga: I wasn't taking you seriously yesterday. I thought you were just a girl with a kitchen tool. But I'm obviously stronger than you.  
  
[Ukyo rushes towards a wall, then flips off it as Ryoga attacks, causing him to overreach himself. As the umbrella thuds against the wall, she kicks him in the side and shoves him backwards, using the time that he takes to recover his balance to put some distance between them.]  
  
Ryoga: Running away? Trying to make me lose? Do you think I'm that pathetic? Are you laughing at me?  
  
[He clasps his hands together and scowls.]  
  
Ryoga: Shishi hokodan!  
  
[A bolt of green energy flies from his hands towards Ukyo. She yelps, clasping her hands over her orchid, but is bowled over backwards by the mystical blow. (The force is apparently equivalent to a punch, NOT a building-leveler.)]  
  
Ryoga: Now I have you!  
  
[Glowing white lights are forming within the flowers that hang overhead. They twinkle like stars, then fall from overhead in a shower of sparkles, covering Ukyo in shimmering dewdrops.]  
  
Ukyo: Hyo kodori!   
  
[Blue-white streaks peel off of Ukyo and stream towards Ryoga. He tries to hold his hands in the way, but some of the dots just veer around his fists, striking the orchid on his chest and tearing it apart.]  
  
---  
  
  
  
[We move to a nearby tower, obviously some kind of observation point. Kuno is present, watching the fight through an elegant pair of gold opera glasses.]  
  
Kuno: What power is this? Has she found the path to the Garden?  
  
---  
  
[Back to the arena, where Ryoga is limping away, dejected.]  
  
Ranko: I thought you were going to lose.  
  
[Ukyo looks sheepish and scratches her back with her spatula.]  
  
Ukyo: I... well... if you were with Ryoga, he'd probably pick on poor little P-Chan.  
  
[Ranko smiles, and, standing on tiptoe, kisses Ukyo on the cheek. Ukyo turns bright red.]  
  
Ukyo: Uh... There's some things we need to talk about.  
  
NOTES:  
  
Ukyo's attack is meant to roughly translate to "leopard's leap" or "panther dancing", but I do not speak Japanese.  
  
So, now you know what was up with Ryoga... Ranko kept trying to seduce him, and he didn't take it well. Not only is he very uncomfortable around girls (particularly forward, half-naked girls!) but he doesn't trust her - he understands that she'd be like that with *anyone* she was engaged to. So she'd try to get close to him, and he'd shove her away. As for the love letter, the last thing he wanted was another girl following him around! So he tore it up. Kuno doesn't entirely understand - he doesn't see how anyone can fail to appreciate the attentions of a pretty girl. Ukyo, of course, just thinks he's a jerk who treats women badly. And Akane.. well, you'll see what Akane thinks soon enough. :) 


	3. The Beat of the Rhythm

[Shadow players, blocked by a curtain.]  
  
Unseen Voice: Once upon a time, there was a princess mourning the deaths of her mother and father, when along came a prince, riding on the back of a great white horse. He was beautiful and kind and surrounded by the smell of flowers, and his soft fingers wiped away her tears.  
  
[The Shadow Prince figure kneels before the little girl. We see him more clearly this time - his figure is childish, hardly larger than the girl. And his hair is short - no pigtail or any other easily identifiable element. The girl, on the other hand, is clearly wearing her hair in a style like Ukyo's, ponytail and bow.]  
  
Unseen Voice: "Little one, alone with your grief, be strong and do not lose your nobility as you grow up. Remember me and we will meet again. This ring will guide you to my side."  
  
[The Prince places a ring on the girl's finger, and vanishes.]  
  
Unseen Voice: Was the ring meant as an engagement ring? Perhaps, and that would be a good story for a princess. But because of her admiration for the gentle stranger, the princess made up her mind to become a prince herself! But was that really a good idea?  
  
---  
  
Episode Three: The Beat of the Rhythm  
  
---  
  
[We are back to the large dining hall. Ukyo is eating her breakfast alone at the table. Ranko is bounding around, swiping walls with a duster, leaping to reach far over her head. Ukyo gazes at her ring, lost in thought.]  
  
Ukyo: And I've worn it ever since. Even if I can't remember precisely how it happened, it must be real... My prince, and his promise, and the ring to guide me.  
  
[Ranko gets a running start, leaps onto the table (it's quite sturdy, it doesn't even shake) and flips up into the air, duster smacking along the ceiling as she somersaults.]  
  
Ukyo: And this is what it guided me to? Strange duels, a garden in the sky, and a Bride?  
  
[Ranko makes another acrobatic leap, coming down with her feet nearly in Ukyo's breakfast.]  
  
Ranko: Ah! I'm so sorry, Ukyo-sama.  
  
Ukyo: It's all right, I'm finished anyway. You're very good at that, you know? Do you belong to any sports clubs? There are so many at this school... You would make a wonderful cheerleader.  
  
Ranko: No, nothing like that.  
  
Ukyo: It would be a good way for you to make friends. Don't you want friends, Ranko?  
  
Ranko: I have P-Chan. And I have you, Ukyo-sama.   
  
Ukyo: [groans] Please, don't call me that.   
  
[Ranko sinks into a cross-legged sitting position on the table.]  
  
Ranko: I don't understand. Even the other girls call you that.  
  
Ukyo: That's just a game. When I was young, I was very tall for my age, especially for a girl. The boys wouldn't play with the girls, you see, not when we were children... so I was the Prince in everyone's stories, and I helped them and they danced with me. It's just a joke, just make-believe. That's all. It makes me smile when they call me that. But when you say it... it doesn't sound like a joke.  
  
Ranko: Of course it's not a joke. I am your fiancee, Ukyo-sama.  
  
Ukyo: Didn't you hear anything I said last night? You are not my fiancee! I don't mind you living with me, and I want to be your friend, but I'm not going to marry you or do anything like that. I want to be with a dashing, handsome man!  
  
Kuno: [entering] Ah, what music to my ears!  
  
[Ranko hops off the table and comes to stand behind Ukyo.]  
  
Ukyo: [under her breath] Are boys always going to be barging in on my meals like this?  
  
Kuno: A pleasure to meet you at last. I am Kuno Tatewaki, Captain of the Kendo Club, Student Council President, the Blue Thunder of Ohtori Academy - and, I pray, dashing enough for your standards.  
  
Ranko: Hello, Kuno-sempai.  
  
Ukyo: You know each other?  
  
Kuno: Of course. She is the fiery orchid for whom battles are waged, after all.  
  
Ukyo: Oh, no, you're another one of those Duel people. You're not here to challenge me, are you?  
  
Kuno: No, not at the moment. I only wished to make your acquaintance.  
  
Ukyo: Good, because I *really* don't want to deal with that right now.  
  
Kuno: Ah, how lovely your eyes look when they flash with anger, Kuonji... Ukyo-kun.  
  
Ukyo: I think you're being a bit over-familiar, sir.  
  
Kuno: Please, do not be upset. I want us to be good friends.  
  
[He smiles.]  
  
Kuno: After all, this is not entirely the first time that we have met.  
  
[Kuno bows, and exits. Ukyo looks startled.]  
  
Ukyo: Could he be... from my past?  
  
---  
  
[We move to the Council chamber. Again, Kuno, Konatsu, and Akane are present - no Ryoga.]  
  
Kuno: Yesterday, Ryoga fought Kuonji Ukyo for the second time and was defeated.  
  
Konatsu: He has not been seen in class since.  
  
Akane: So? Like we said yesterday, he's lucky if he can *find* the class. He's probably just lost.  
  
Konatsu: I sent someone to assist him - she said the door to his room was locked, and he would not answer. His hallmates said he was inside, but he wouldn't come out, no matter how long she waited.  
  
Akane: What a sore loser.  
  
[Konatsu produces a fan from her sleeve (or Hidden Weapons spaces) and flutters it in front of her face.]  
  
Konatsu: Hibiki has fallen, and this is our challenge now. The Kuonji girl - what does she want? Does she know about the power of the Garden?   
  
Kuno: I met with her this morning. She seems to understand very little about the rules of the game. I do not think our sorceror has been in communication with her at all.   
  
Akane: But where else could she have gotten a Signet?  
  
[Kuno smiles mysteriously.]  
  
---  
  
[Outdoors, on Campus. Ukyo stands on a balcony, looking out at a group of students. We see Kuno below, in his kendo outfit, surrounded by admiring girls. Ranko is nearby, with a watering can, tending some plants.]  
  
Akari: Morning, Ukyo!  
  
[She runs up and clings to Ukyo with a big hug, bending her in half sideways (but no glomp-pouncing to send her flying over the edge!)]  
  
Ukyo: Ack... ribs... air...  
  
[Akari lets go.]  
  
Akari: What are you doing? [She peers over the balcony as well.] Oooooh. Kuno. I know I'm not very wise in the ways of love, but trust me, you don't want to get interested in him.  
  
Ukyo: What do you mean?  
  
Akari: See all those girls around him? He's *always* like that. And he goes out with all of them, too. If they complain about not being his only girlfriend, he dumps them, just like that. I've seen a lot of girls crying over him.   
  
Ukyo: A playboy, huh? Not much of a prince on a white horse, then. [Steals a glance at Ranko.] What about... Ranko? Has he ever been with her?  
  
Akari: Oh, sure. She's been with *lots* of people. Your roommate doesn't have the best reputation, you know. With looks like that and not much in the way of brains - well, a lot of guys like that sort of thing. And I've heard she never says no.  
  
[Ukyo scowls down at Kuno, even though he can't see her.]  
  
Ukyo: Well, they'll just have to learn to leave her alone. It's not her fault she's a little... light-headed. I'm sure she's a perfectly nice girl underneath.  
  
Akari: Whatever you say.  
  
[A group of girls troops through, led by a girl with large, poofy bangs and a ponytail on the side of her head, tied with a red and black ribbon. She wears too much makeup and keeps her nose firmly in the air - most of her entourage looks equally snobbish.]  
  
Kodachi: Attention! I would like to announce that tryouts for the Ohtori Rhythmic Gymnastics team will begin this afternoon!  
  
[One of her followers staples a large, colorful banner to a nearby wall - with much grunting and pushing, because that wall isn't designed for stapling!]  
  
Kodachi: Kuonji Ukyo, isn't it? I've heard what a wonderful athlete you are. Perhaps you would like to join our team? I am the captain, Kuno Kodachi.   
  
Ukyo: I'm on enough teams already. But I bet Ranko would be great at it! She's very acrobatic.  
  
Kodachi: [eyes narrowing] Himemiya Ranko... how lovely. Yes, I'll look forward to seeing you there.  
  
[The girls march away. Akari also exits.]  
  
Ukyo: Isn't that great, Ranko? You can be on the gymnastics team! I bet you'll make loads of new friends.  
  
Ranko: If you say so, Ukyo-sama.  
  
Ukyo: Let's see what you need to get ready... [She walks over to read the banner.] You have to wear a leotard for the tryouts. Do you have one?  
  
Ranko: No...  
  
Ukyo: Hrm. I don't think I do, either, but maybe I can find something. Come on, let's go back to our room.  
  
---  
  
[The girls are arriving at their room, only to find two white packages resting in front of the door.]  
  
Ukyo: What's this? They have our names on them... Open yours, I'll open mine.  
  
[They open the packages. Ranko pulls out a very simple flesh-colored leotard. Ukyo finds one that's rather more elaborate - it looks like an ice-skater's costume, with long sleeves and a little blue skirt.]  
  
Ukyo: Cute, I guess, but I have no use for it... [She looks over at Ranko's new possession.] Eek, you'd look almost naked in that! Wear mine instead, it's much prettier.  
  
Ranko: But it belongs to you...  
  
Ukyo: And I'm giving it to you. Besides, you're my 'Bride', aren't you? What's mine is yours. Go try it on, I'll wait out here.  
  
Ranko: Yes, Ukyo-sama. [She slips into the room.]  
  
Ukyo: I wonder who sent these... [fishes through the wrapping of her box to find a card] Kuno. Figures. Probably trying to butter me up with presents, if he's anything like Akari says. Oh well, it was a useful present, anyway.  
  
[Ranko comes out, looking simply adorable in the skating outfit.]  
  
Ukyo: You look great! Just one thing... your hair, it'll get in your way doing gymnastics like that. Here, come back inside, let me do it for you...  
  
---  
  
[Move to a large gymnasium, mostly full of girls in leotards running around and doing stretches, but there are also young men standing around the edges of the room, either to support their girlfriends/sisters or to ogle all the girls in their skimpy outfits. Kuno is near the entrance. Kodachi runs up behind him and places her hands over his eyes.]  
  
Kodachi: [purring into his ear] Guess who?  
  
Kuno: Please, 'Dachi, not now.  
  
Kodachi: You have come to witness my glory, haven't you?  
  
Kuno: Go on your way and get ready with the other girls.  
  
[She blows a kiss at him and scampers off towards the stage at the back end of the gym. Kuno turns towards the door as Ukyo and Ranko make their entrance - Ukyo is still dressed in her usual boy's uniform. Ranko is in the skating outfit, but her red hair has been woven into a braided pigtail and tied off with a white bow like Ukyo's.]  
  
Kuno: Ah, my pigtailed goddess! You look simply ravishing. [He bows.] Although that garment was originally meant for another, I cannot deny that it suits you.  
  
Ukyo: I never intended to try out for this team. I just want Ranko to succeed.  
  
Kuno: Of course. I only hope she is prepared to face my sister.  
  
Ukyo: Kodachi is your sister, right? What do you mean, prepared?  
  
Kuno: My sister is very competitive.   
  
[Kodachi and the team take the stage, and Kodachi moves to the podium and microphone.]  
  
Kodachi: Attention! Will all contenders please line up? Each candidate will be required to pass three challenges in order to be considered for a place on the team.  
  
[From this point on, picture random acts of gymnastics going on in the background - vaults, bars, what-have-you. But we're only focusing on Ranko here.]  
  
Team Member (Yuka): Himemiya Ranko, right? Your first challenge is flexibility. Show me the splits, on the mat, now!  
  
[Ranko walks onto the floormat and easily drops into a full split. Yuka grins smugly, then frowns, as if something has gone wrong.]  
  
Yuka: Okay... now a backbend.  
  
[Again, no problem for Ranko. She arches her back beautifully.]  
  
Yuka: A cartwheel?  
  
[Ranko takes a few running steps and spins into a beautiful cartwheel, her pigtail whirling around. Another team member runs up to gossip with Yuka.]  
  
Sayuri: I thought that cheap leotard we sent her was supposed to rip?  
  
Yuka: I don't understand it! Maybe she wore a different one - what she has on is too fancy to be what we ordered.  
  
[Ranko comes running back.]  
  
Ranko: What now?  
  
Yuka: Uh... I guess you passed your first challenge. Wait here for now.  
  
[The girls run off to consult with Kodachi. Ranko smiles faintly.]  
  
Ukyo: Way to go, Ranko! You're doing great!  
  
[Sayuri returns, pink-cheeked (as if she's just been given a nasty scolding).]  
  
Sayuri: Okay, Himemiya. Your next challenge is balance.  
  
Ranko: All right.  
  
[She starts to move towards the balance beam, but Sayuri stops her.]  
  
Sayuri: Not that one. Up there.  
  
[She points to where Yuka and another girl are stringing a wire between two bars, about six feet up.]  
  
Sayuri: See how far you can get on *that*.  
  
Yuka: [climbing down] Just let me get off the ladder and...  
  
[But Ranko is already moving. With a leap, she easily clears Yuka, ladder and all, and lands squarely on the first bar. She then proceeds to walk across the wire, as easily as if she were a trained circus artist, then somersaults down at the end. The girls stare. Ukyo claps and cheers.]  
  
Ukyo: All right! I told you you were great!  
  
Yuka: Wow, she's really good...  
  
Sayuri: [elbows her] Shh! Um, we have to go get the next challenge ready.  
  
[They run off again. Ranko walks back to Ukyo.]  
  
Ukyo: That was really amazing. When did you learn to do that?  
  
Ranko: Learn to do what?  
  
Ukyo: Balance on a tiny little wire like that!  
  
Ranko: All I did was walk.  
  
Ukyo: Did you walk around with a book on your head a lot when you were young?  
  
Ranko: A book?  
  
Ukyo: Never mind.  
  
[Instead of Yuka and Sayuri, this time it's Kodachi who marches over. She smiles nastily.]  
  
Kodachi: Himemiya Ranko, your final challenge is *me*.   
  
[She hands a ribbon to the red-haired girl, then hops up onto the balance beam.]  
  
Kodachi: You have to knock me off, using only that ribbon, before I knock *you* off.  
  
Ukyo: Is this really fair?  
  
Kodachi: It's my team, I make the rules.  
  
[Ranko climbs up, but for the first time she looks worried.]  
  
Kodachi: Fight!  
  
[Kodachi lashes out with the ribbon. Ranko leaps straight up to avoid it. The battle continues like this for a while - Kodachi strikes and Ranko dodges, but Ranko seems unable to make an attack of her own. Finally Kodachi wraps her ribbon around Ranko's ankle and pulls, sending the redhead spinning off the beam and face-first onto the mats.]  
  
Kodachi: Hohohohoho!  
  
[She signals to the rest of her team, and they all begin to laugh and point at Ranko. The pigtailed girl pushes herself up and runs away, crying.]  
  
Ukyo: How completely rude!  
  
[She rushes after Ranko, leaving the gym. Kodachi dismounts and walks to her brother, smirking.]  
  
Kodachi: Lovely show, wasn't it?  
  
Kuno: It's too bad the girl lost. She looked nice in that little dress I gave her... even though I originally gave it to Ukyo.  
  
[Kuno exits, leaving Kodachi fuming.]  
  
Kuno: My brother gave a dress to HER?  
  
---  
  
Next Time: Akane vs Ukyo! FIGHT! 


End file.
